


Why do i even bother?

by BangtanBambi



Category: Original Work, Star Trek
Genre: Cigarettes, Drugs, Light Angst, Paranoia, Regret, Serum, Star Trek - Freeform, Underage Smoking, for an application, this is not my best work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangtanBambi/pseuds/BangtanBambi
Summary: I'Chaya creates a serum to fix paranoia or something
Kudos: 1





	Why do i even bother?

The lab was quiet, none of my friends dared to bother me. I had a feeling Dakota or Andromeda would pester me or distract me from my experiment. 

"Igsy! Hows that cure coming along?" Lieutenant Andromeda Watkins asked, leaning on my desk.

"It is almost ready, I require a test subject," I said flatly, looking at Andromeda.

"Why don't you asked me or Leo?" She asked, raising her eyebrow at me.

"Would it be logical?" I asked, unsure if I should inject it into my Navigator or my CMO.

"Listen, Kid, Jones would want you to do it. Trust me, if you don't get this cure out Livni might die," She said, nudging my shoulder. 

"Meet me in two hours and I will test it," I sighed. 

"Good! I'll be there," she said, sauntering off back to the bridge. 

I sighed, trying to keep my hands steady as I swirled more chemicals into the vial. I felt uneasy like someone else was in the room with me. 

"Is anyone with me?" I whispered, my eyes darting around my quiet lab. No one answered me, I steady my hands and carried on with my work.

Thud, thud, thud. 

"Hey! I'Chaya? You ok?" Andromeda called out, seeing me rocking on the ball of my feet.

"Huh? What?" I asked, looking over my shoulder. My eye twitched as I looked at her.

"Withdrawl symptoms?" She asked, gently placing her hand on my shoulder.

"No, no," I shook my head, my ginger waves moved with my head. 

"I think I have it," I rasped, watching Andromeda lighting her cigarette. 

"Nonsense yer a Vulcan," she said as smoke flowed out of her mouth. 

"T'Praang has it, she's Vulcan," I said, my lips now twitching. 

"Calm down, take a breather and jab me with the serum," Andromeda said, holding her cigarette to me.

"Sit down on the chair in your undershirt," I order, taking the cigarette from her. I set it in the ashtray, filling the hypo with the deep purple serum.

"Will it hurt?" She asked, looking at me with a nervous look.

"It won't hurt for you, your tolerance is higher than most humans," I said, stabbing the hypo into her arm. I heard her groan, seeing her fingers curl. I reached my hand back, grabbing her cigarette. I held it to her, stepping back so her smoke doesn't flow into my lungs.

"How do you feel?" I asked, not sure if it was the nicotine or the cure

"Not scared, less jittery and im ready to go back to work," she said with a dopey grin.

"Then get the serum in the air vents then get back to work," I ordered. 

"Yes sir," she said, leaping from her chair. I watched her grab the serum, standing on my desk. She scrambled into the vents and shimmied down to engineering, leaving a trail of ash as she went. 

I felt more relaxed after a few minutes, my eye and lip stopped twitching and I was more steady.

"I should never have left starbase 1020, I should never have boarded this cursed ship," I grumbled. I sat down at my desk, letting myself zone out until I was needed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mess.


End file.
